


Admirer

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat draws in the attention of a female cat...





	Admirer

Killian was patrolling the palace gardens in cat form when he spotted her, a black and white cat that he didn’t know. It was unusual to find a cat on the grounds that he didn’t know, as most lived nearby or belonged to the palace servants.

He padded over to her and rubbed his nose against hers in greeting, glancing over her furry form to see if he could find any clues as to where she’d appeared from.

It was as he was looking over her and filing away her image and scent as a friend rather than a foe, that he realised that she’d taken a liking to him. He wasn’t quite sure how he knew that, but his cat instincts were telling him loud and clear that the female cat was interested in him.

He was unsure how to break the news that he was unavailable to his new acquaintance, so he focused on enjoying his time with her instead. There was no reason that they couldn’t be friends, even if her eyes did follow him a little too closely for his liking.

 

\---

 

Emma couldn’t help the jealousy that filled her when she saw a female cat taking interest in her pirate cat. She knew it was ridiculous, that Killian was only in cat form for 24 hours so nothing could possibly happen, but that didn’t stop the jealousy. It bubbled away inside of her all morning as she watched him dart about the palace gardens, his new friend hot on his heels. 

She made her way out into the gardens when the council broke for lunch, her sights firmly set on her furry husband. She picked him up and held him close, covering his furry head in kisses and making him purr loudly with belly rubs as she made it clear to the other cat that he was hers.


End file.
